


For whom the bell tolls

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: Those moments for Mycroft after all that happened in Sherrinford...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	For whom the bell tolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isafil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/gifts).



> Written for the weekly one-word prompt FB page Mystrade is our division...that I finally have the time to do! Thanks to Ernest Hemingway for the title. You'll recognise my interpretation of TFP Mycroft. And of course, merry Christmas Mystrade fans!

FOR WHOM THE BELL TOLLS

« High time the day rose », Mycroft thought as the small group reached the top platform of Sherrinford. There, they had been waiting a while for a helicopter that would bring the once allmighty high ranking civil servant towards his fall. Indeed dawn seemed unable to make its way through the heavy clouds, the drizzle and the mist. Mycroft kept the feeling for himself, among the rest of the realization of what had happened during the last hours. Knowing that Sherlock and John were safe somewhere had eventually been a short relief as he thought again of what his choices had been not only since Sherlock's pantomime at his place, but also since the beginning of this nightmare. 

Suddenly the sound of a bell, repeating itself again and again, went through the vanishing night, but the origin of it was invisible yet. « The ship we attacked, certainly, the crew trying everything before departing », Mycroft assumed in his mind. And within the dark, lost in his thoughts, Mycroft came to an unescapable conclusion.

«This was inevitable. It had to happen. I did my best, but I failed. For me. The bell tolls for me. »

Just as an outcome to the realization, the sound of the helicopter filled the atmosphere and absorbed the bells. But Mycroft felt himself surprised, as the very first person getting out of it after the landing happened to be Greg Lestrade. The policeman's intense look on him, the contained gesture which clearly indicated that he just wanted to reach the prisoner, brought another feeling, as the very beginning of the first light of the day could touch him.

« The bell may not toll for me. But for an old self that could perhaps be forgiven one day. »


End file.
